The Care Rodents Adventure in Wonderland
Thomas O'Malley and Amblin Entertainment's movie-spoof of "The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (1987)". Cast: *Alice - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) *Dinah - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *White Rabbit - Peter Cottontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) *Wizard - Prince Charming (Shrek 2) *Queen of Wonderland - Dawn (Pokemon) *Princess of Wonderland - Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *The Mad Hatter - The Cat in the Hat *The Rapping Cheshire Cat - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Officer Caterpillar - Quick Draw McGraw *Stan the Jabberwocky - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Dim & Dumb - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Flamingo - Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explorer) *Tenderheart Bear - Mighty Mouse *Love a Lot Bear - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Grumpy Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Good Luck Bear - Doraemon *Wish Bear - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Funshine Bear - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Cheer Bear - Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Friend Bear - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Share Bear - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Birthday Bear - Winnie the Pooh *Champ Bear - I.M. Weasel *Bedtime Bear - Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) *Secret Bear - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *Harmony Bear - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Grams Bear - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Baby Hugs Bear - Faline (Bambi) *Baby Tugs Bear - Bambi *Brave Heart Lion - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Cozy Heart Penguin - Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Gentle Heart Lamb - Luna (Sailor Moon) *Lotsa Heart Elephant - Goliath II *Loyal Heart Dog - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Playful Heart Monkey - Godzooky (Godzilla) *Proud Heart Cat - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Swift Heart Rabbit - Reader Rabbit *Treat Heart Pig - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Boy and Girl at the Zoo - Taran and Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Two Giraffes - Altivo (The Road to El Dorado) and Donkey (Shrek) *Boy and Girl at the Candy Store - Charlie Brown and Sally Brown (Peanuts) *Farmer Boy - Chris (The Daydreamer) *Eskimo Boy - Diego (Go Diego Go !) *Kangaroo - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo) *The Vast as Man in Russia - The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Mad Monster Party?) *Moose - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron) *Forest Ranger - Spider-Man (1978) *Girl with Sunglasses - Mandy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Girl in Netherlands - Mary Mary Quite Contrary (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) *Busby Guard - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Man in French - Tony (Lady and the Tramp) *Man in Mexico - Kenichi (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Sphinx - Megazord (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Man in China - George Jetson (The Jetsons) *Alien - Slimer (The Real Ghostbusters) *Boy Sitting on a Bench - Pinocchio 3000 *Musician Insect - E.B. (Hop) *House-Flies - Lulu Caty, Susu Caty and Mimi Caty *Bouncing Dog - Clifford the Big Red Dog *Big Spotted Blob Singing - The Three Little Pigs (Disney) *Swarm of Flying Circles - Three Blind Mice (Casper) *Walrus the Bug Hunter - Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove) *Flying Peafowl - The Magic Carpet (Aladdin) *Wooden Dog - Max the Sheepdog (The Little Mermaid) *Spring Chicken - Chicken Little *Frog with Horns - Green Frog (Blue's Clues) *Walrus the Bee Keeper - Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) *Umbrella Birds - Budgie the Little Helicopter *Creatures Racing a Curvy Track - Trains (Thomas and Friends) and Racing Cars (Cars) *The Little Red Robots - R2-D2 (Star Wars) and R.O.B. (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *The Big Red Rotten Robots - Iron (Mirrorman), Kelbeam (Ultraman Mebius) and Dinosaur Taro (I-Zenborg) *Giant Snap Dragon - Godzilla (1964) *Unicorn - E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) *Card Soldiers - Stampede (Jumanji) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Channels Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Care Bears Movie Spoofs Category:The Care Bears Movie Movie Spoofs